The Haradrim Encounter
by RangerAragorn
Summary: An ambush on the Haradrim goes wrong


Disclaimer: I do not own any of Lord of the Rings. This is simply a fan writing stuff based on a pro's writings.  
  
The Haradrim Encounter  
By: Jedianakinsolo  
  
Small shadows showed the faces here and there on the valley floor. One hundred twenty-two Haradrim warriors marched through the valley, on the way to Mordor. Though there was no Mumakil, but they were still a formidable group, especially to the group about to challenge them. Twenty rangers, laying in rocks on the ridge of the valley, readied there bows. Gareilen Trobror, second in command in the twenty rangers, checked the feathers of his arrow. Straight as Narsil's blade. He nocked it, and waited for the signal. The captain aimed. "Now." He whispered. Twenty arrows flew loose. Due to the Ranger's high amount of training, two more launched before the first hit it's target. The first flight of arrows took out the highest ranking officers, designated by their wooden crests mounted on their back. The following volleys worked down the ranks, but mostly concentrated on the arches, for they would attack first once the rangers were discovered. Every arrow dropped a Haradrim, for their light armor couldn't take the well aimed flight of a Ranger's arrow. Soon, at least a hundred had been killed, and though the Rangers could have killed the enemy from their shelter, they wanted some intense combat.  
  
Drawing his sword, Gareilen charged. The rangers rushed down the slope, and into the astonished Haradrim. Gareilen turned, swung, cut down one, then stabbed another. Then, an ear-piercing scream echoed down the valley. The rangers turned.  
  
The Witch-King, and his six other Nazgul, mounted on their legendary Fell beasts, flew up over the ridge and plummeted for the rangers. The rangers scattered, heading for the ridge, to hide in the rocks. Gareilen reached them, but turned. The captain leaped for the refuge, but was caught up, and the Witch-King flew for the ridge, to dash the captain against the rocks. Gareilen ran by the rocks, and grabbed his bow. He jumped against one boulder, and up onto another. He knocked the arrow, and aimed. He knew the Witch-King couldn't be killed by man, but he was going to try. He fired. The arrow flew straight and true, piercing the Witch-King's fragment of heart. The creature scream and reeled the Fell beast around, and charged Gareilen. The Ranger fired another arrow, sending it into the mount's neck. Then he tossed away the bow and drew the sword. The beast lowered it's head, to catch Gareilen in it's teeth, but the Ranger cried out, swung, and slashed his blade across the beast's mouth. Then, ducking and rolling forward, he stood, spun and cut it's claws grasping the captain. With a groan, Gareilen pulled the captain towards him, and toppled off the boulder. He pushed the wounded man under a boulder, and followed him.  
  
A nazgul landed on the rock, and the Fell's head slid down between the boulders, searching for prey. Gareilen pushed his captain against the underside of the boulder as he would go, then rolled over till he couldn't go further. The Fell's breath swept over the ranger like water, the beast was so close. Then it spotted him. With a scream that nearly made Gareilen go deaf, it jammed it's head underneath as far as it would go, to where it's teeth scraped Gareilen's cloak. The Ranger didn't move. The beast stretched, shifted, but still couldn't reach him. With another scream, it raised it's head, then began scraping the boulder to pieces. With every scratch of the claw, a piece of stone flew. Within minutes, the Fell had destroyed four feet of the rock, and it dipped it's head down between the boulders again. Quickly, Gareilen drew his sword, and slashed the creature, and kicked it. The beast screamed, and the Ranger prepared to roll out, but suddenly, he heard a crunch. The talon of another Fell beast landed beside the boulder, and the head swept down. Gareilen pushed against his captain to protect them, but suddenly, the beast screeched and raised it's head. Gareilen glanced up, to see a dark shaft stuck in the beast's neck, and a Ranger standing on the ridge, firing, drawing attention from Gareilen. Gareilen rolled out, snatched the captain, then heaved him to his shoulders and ran for another boulder. The second Fell shook it's head and went after the escaping prey. The Ranger on the ridge fired again, and hit the beast in the chest. The first Fell flapped it's wings, lifted, and flew for the archer. The Ranger turned and fired, fired again, and again. The first arrow pierced it's neck, the second, it's chest, and the third, it's leg. But the beast kept on. He fired again, in a last desperate attempt. The arrow hit the wing, temporarily disabling it. The beast tilted, and hit the ridge, tossing the witch-king from it's mount. The beast raised it's head, and the Ranger fired an arrow into it's eye. Gareilen was still running, by this time, the captain had regained consciousness, and was limping along with Gareilen's aid. The Nazgul behind them crashed through the rocks, following them. The duo reached the foot of the ridge, and they began to climb it. The nazgul lifted into the air and charged them, screaming. Gareilen suddenly spun, and slashed at it. The beast's neck was scratched, but that didn't stop it. It rammed into Gareilen, smashing him into the ridge. The captain grabbed a precipice, but the beast snatched him, flew into the air, and dashed him upon the valley floor. Then it turned back for Gareilen. The Ranger's eyes widened, and he brought himself to his feet, then leaped onto the ridge and began to climb again. Meanwhile, the witch-king, after glancing once at the fallen beast, drew his sword and approached the other Ranger, who also drew his sword. Gareilen reached the tip of the ridge, and climbed over it, and onto level ground. Then, turning, he drew his sword rolled backwards as the beast flew over him. As it passed over, he stabbed the blade into the creature's underbelly. The creature crashed into the ground, the Ring Wraith pinned underneath it. Gareilen leaped onto it, and cut down the wing, so it completely covered the Ring Wraith and trapped him. Spotting the Ranger who'd saved his life, he ran to help. The Ranger blocked a blow, spun, and elbowed the Witch-King in un-guarded stomach, knocking him back. Then he stepped back and saw Gareilen. "Ah! Gareilen. Glad to see you've made it out alright." Suddenly, the Witch-King launched himself at the Ranger, his sword outstretched. "Watch out Treassen!" cried Gareilen. The Ranger spun, and knocked the blade away, then slashed at the King's back, knocking him forward. "Go find the other Rangers and regroup them! Watch for the Nazgul!" Gareilen dashed back to the ridge, for he'd been oblivious to the other Rangers when he'd been protecting the commander. The valley floor was covered in dead Haradrim, and then Gareilen saw the Rangers. They were trapped underneath the boulders, for the other five Nazgul flew all around, dipping their talons between the boulders trying to pick out the Rangers. Two were already dead, and the arrows were waxing thin. Gareilen ran back to Treassen's bow and quiver, and then back to the ridge. He fired, and caught a Fell in the wing, causing it to drop into the boulders, and throw it's rider against another boulder, the Nazgul fell to it's knees, knocked out. The other four Nazgul turned an faced the Ranger, then flew at him. Gareilen fired into one Fell's wing, and then ran to the ridge. A Nazgul circled, then dashed at him, but Gareilen dove and avoided the talons. Then, he ran for the other Rangers. One stood forward. "Thank you Gareilen. Where is the captain?" "Dead." "So you're in command. What do we do?" "We'll have to find fire." "Fire?" "It's the only thing that will stop the Nazgul. Anyone have a piece of flint?" Suddenly, the Nazgul plunged back down, and the Rangers dove for cover. Realizing that none of them had means to light a fire, Gareilen waved at another Ranger. "Get a fire going! Use the sticks or something! We'll keep you covered." He yelled. The Ranger nodded and got to work, while the others opened fire with their remaining arrows, making every shot count, with a hit to the Fell. Upon the ridge, the Witch-King and Treassen were still battling, but the Ranger's sword was cracking, and would shatter any minute, due to the power stored the Nazgul's blade. He blocked again, spun and swung at the Nazgul's side, but the King turned away, and came down at Treassen's back.  
  
Treassen rolled away, kicked the Nazgul, then jumped to the ridge. Screaming, the With-King leaped at Treassen, and pushed him off the ridge. The Ranger hit the slope, grabbed a tree, and swung to his feet, where his eye's lighted on something. There, on the ground, was the captain's bow. He jumped to the ground and snatched up the bow and turned. The Nazgul peered over the ridge, and Treassen fired. The arrow flew straight and true, and into the Nazgul King's face. The creature screamed and pushed itself away from the ridge, screaming in agony. Treassen mounted the ridge and fired into the King's back, and again, circling slowly around the creature. Meanwhile, on the valley floor below, amongst the boulders, the Rangers were holding their own. Suddenly, the three Nazgul made a rush at the same spot, and crashed onto the valley floor, decimating a boulder. The Rangers gathered, and charged them. As a Fell's head lowered to take Gareilen, he slashed it's mouth, and dove under to stab it's heart. But the creature moved, and it's talons closed over him. Three other Rangers had fallen, and were pulling back. The two other Fells lurched forward to take them, but then, at that moment, the protected Ranger lifted his arm, and there in his hand, was a branch covered in flames. The Rangers grabbed their bows, held the arrows to the fire, and let loose the arrows. A Nazgul caught it in the chest, and went aflame, and though he would not die, he would be in extreme agony for awhile. Another Ranger fired at the Fell holding down Gareilen. The creature back off, and the Rangers fired again. With a scream, the Nazgul lifted into the air, one flying to the aid of the Witch-King, as the King hoisted himself onto the Fell. Then the Ring Wraiths left, the Rangers free to return home. Gareilen climbed the ridge, and spotted Treassen. "Are you alright?" he asked. Treassen nodded. "I'm fine. Need a new sword though." Gareilen glanced to his right, for the sword had shattered finally. "Shattered when the Witch-King suddenly rolled to it and broke it. I was able to hold him off with the bow though." Gareilen nodded. "Good. Now, we return home."  
  
Eleven of the Twenty Rangers fell that day, including the captain whom Gareilen tried to save. Treassen and Gareilen both were in the North the day of Faramir's doomed ride to Osgiliath, and thus were not killed on that fateful day, though, they did return in time for the Siege of Minas Tirith. Both lived through the siege, the Battle of Pellenor Fields, and the Battle at the Black Gate. Now, they are fountain guards in Minas Tirith, and are the most loyal in the kingdom.  
  
THE END 


End file.
